Snow Day
by Gmariam
Summary: Torchwood doesn't get snow days, but maybe they should.
1. Wake Up Call

I. Wake Up Call

The mobile rang shrilly, interrupting what had been a rather pleasant dream that for once did not involve chasing a single slobbering Weevil, losing the keys to archives down the gullet of a Morlox, or being forced to watch a marathon of _East Enders_ by his sister.

That last was often the worst nightmare of all.

Ianto Jones grabbed the offending piece of technology, slapped it off, and tossed it into a nearby basket of laundry, scoring a perfect shot even with his eyes half shut. The sound of soft laughter from beside him forced him glare at the source over his shoulder and express his deep irritation with an inelegant grunt.

"You're really not a morning person these days, are you?" asked Jack, grinning down from where he was propped up on his elbow.

Ianto answered with the most acerbic eye roll he could muster and turned his back on Jack, pulling as much of the duvet with him as possible in a rather immature attempt at retribution for the gentle mocking.

"I am not a morning person when the morning starts before sunrise," he muttered, his morning voice low and hoarse. "I am not a morning person when it starts before sunrise on a Sunday. And I am not a morning person when it starts before sunrise on a Sunday in the middle of the coldest snap of weather that Cardiff has seen in ten years."

Ianto closed his eyes and started to drift back to sleep, ignoring the continued laughter from behind him.

"So you don't want to get up, then?" asked Jack.

"Not. One. Bit."

Blissful silence. Then:

"What was the call?"

"No idea."

"I should probably check, you know."

"Don't bother."

"What if it's important?"

"Don't care."

"Could be the end of the world."

"Still don't care. In fact, I'm declaring a snow day instead. The world can end tomorrow."

There was a light snort, and Ianto could picture Jack shaking his head.

"Torchwood doesn't get snow days, especially if the world is ending."

Ianto burrowed deeper under the covers, pulling them over his head in a futile attempt to drown out everything keeping him awake, only to find that Jack had followed him underneath, grinning in the dark, white teeth flashing like the Cheshire cat. Ianto rolled over onto his back and scowled up at his duvet stalker.

"Then as Torchwood's best and only administrator, I hereby declare it too cold and snowy for the masses to get to work. Hence, a snow day."

"Since when is it the administrator's job to declare a snow day and cancel work?" Jack asked, his voice low and teasing as he moved closer under the duvet and wrapped an arm around Ianto's chest. Ianto had to admit that the extra bit of warmth was nice.

"Since the administrator's boss wakes up far too early and far too cheerful for a normal human being on cold, snowy Sunday mornings. And since the administrator needs his sleep because his boss works him too long and too hard."

Warm hands moved down his chest and along his hips, pulling him flush against said boss. "We weren't out that late."

"We were running down aliens until midnight. For the third night in a row."

"It was exciting."

"It was cold and wet and miserable, and my shoulder is still in knots."

"Don't try to tackle a Kukusi in the field, then; their shells are hard as ice."

As much as Ianto wanted to simply stick out his tongue and roll over, he settled for a far more mature response. "Sod off and let me sleep, Jack."

"Besides, I thought I rubbed all that out," continued Jack, ignoring him. "Your shoulder, that is."

"You did. Which kept us up even later, and now it's five o'clock in the morning, and I just want to sleep."

Jack smiled against his neck. "Oh, but it was worth it, wasn't it? Not the aliens—staying up just a bit later to get warm and relaxed?"

Ianto couldn't help but smile at the memory, then forced a frown he knew Jack probably couldn't see but still feel. "Yes, well, it'd be even more worth it if I could sleep in to recover for once."

Without warning Jack pounced, climbing on top of him and kissing his forehead, his nose, his neck, and finally his lips. Sometimes the man was positively soppy with his displays of affection, particularly when they were out of the hub and in the so-called real world, which mostly consisted of Ianto's flat and an occasional restaurant or cinema. Ianto almost felt like whatever they were doing together was a bit more real at those times.

Then again, it was possible Jack was just hoping for shower sex at five o'clock in the morning.

"We need a break, Jack. I need a break." Jack pulled back and nodded, running a finger down Ianto's cheek and over the stubble of his chin, then along his neck and down his chest. Ianto ignored it, too tired to acknowledge the trail of warmth Jack's touch always left. "Can't we invent a snow day for today? I'll add it to the official handbook."

"We have a handbook?" Jack asked in mock surprise.

"I'll start compiling one tomorrow, and the first thing will be policy 1-A, Snow Days in Cardiff, Wales."

"A handbook's not a bad idea," Jack said, nodding thoughtfully.

"Get off me, Jack," said Ianto. "I'm going back to sleep."

Jack sighed, leaned forward and kissed him soundly once more, and then climbed out of bed. Ianto moved back up to his pillow and peered through the duvet at him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting up. Checking my phone. Making you pancakes. Shagging you senseless with syrup on your lips." He pulled on pyjama bottoms and one of Ianto's jumpers, proof of just how cold it really was when he usually walked around in boxers and an old tee shirt. "In that order, assuming the world isn't ending."

At that moment, Ianto's mobile went off in the other room, and Ianto groaned as he pulled the duvet over his head again. "It's definitely ending."

Jack grinned. "Still time for the syrup, though."

* * *

Author's Note:

I had a snow day today. This is what I did. There is more, so enjoy.


	2. Naptime

II. Naptime

"What've we got, Tosh?" called Jack, bounding into the hub. Behind him Ianto was positively dragging, and for a moment, Tosh didn't answer, her eyes drawn instead to Ianto's sluggish steps, his casual dress (jeans and a jumper were bordering on scandalous for Ianto whilst in the hub), his tired eyes and unshaven face. She stared, he yawned, and Jack tapped her on the shoulder for attention. Meanwhile Ianto threw himself on the sofa, wiped his hands on his jeans as if they were sticky, and flung an arm over his face with a soft groan.

"Rift alert, Tosh?"

"Right, sorry Jack," she said, pulling her eyes away from the spectacle that was her coworker and friend. "I know you were out late last night with Owen and Ianto going after those Kukusi, but something's just come through the Rift near Canton. It looks fairly active, so I figured I'd better call in the team just in case it's something big."

"The team minus Gwen, that is," drawled Owen, coming up from the medical bay with a large pack slung over his shoulder. "Apparently the queen gets to stay in her royal bed."

Ianto shot up and Jack cringed as he waited for the explosion. He moved toward the coffee machine, not intending to start any, just hoping to get things set up for Ianto—mugs, spoons, that sort of thing—before the Welshman couldn't think clearly enough to do it himself.

"Excuse me," Ianto said, walking over to Tosh and Owen, staggering slightly as if he were drunk though his voice was deadly calm. "Did you just say Gwen was sleeping in?"

Tosh glanced wide-eyed at Jack, who shrugged and held up his hands as if to say 'Hell if I know'. As he had no idea what was going on with Gwen and Ianto had spent the ride over grumbling at him, best to let Tosh explain; he'd step in to block the blows if he needed to.

"Actually, Rhys said that it was too early for her to come to the phone, that it was her day off, and to please call back tomorrow." Tosh paused and once again glanced at Jack. "And there was a bit of swearing, plus he might have made a threat or two against you and your big-headed, um, gun."

Jack laughed, though he would certainly have a word with Gwen about her husband later. Ianto narrowed his eyes as he seemed to slowly process what Tosh had said.

"So Gwen gets to stay in bed because…" He paused, as if thinking; Jack knew exactly what was coming, however, and braced himself for it. "Because her husband's looking out for her. How novel."

"Ianto—" started Tosh, but he waved her away, stalking toward the coffee machine, where Jack hurried to get out of his way.

"It's all right, Tosh. I've clearly taken up with the wrong male member of the team."

"Hey!" said Jack as Ianto began aggressively brewing their morning miracle. "Rhys is not a member of the team." Clearly the wrong thing to say, as Ianto's eyebrows about flew off his head.

"And yet he clearly has more sense than the rest of us combined when it comes to sleeping in on a cold, snowy, Sunday morning."

Tosh still appeared a bit taken aback; Ianto rarely let his grumpy side show. In fact, Jack had to admit this was beyond grumpy now: it was an exceptional mix of bitter, petulant, and cantankerous annoyance mixed with complete, utter fatigue. It was going to be a long day.

"I'm sorry, Ianto," Tosh murmured, turning back to her computer and ducking her head to click away at the keys as if they would protect her from Ianto's resentful ire. "If I had known you weren't feeling well, I wouldn't have called you."

Ianto spun so fast a few coffee beans flew across the floor; he was apparently so irritated that he paid them no attention. "I feel _fine_," he snapped. Even Owen raised an eyebrow at that, and Owen was a master of the ill-tempered tirade. "Aside from being bone-crunching, soul-crushing, mind-numbingly exhausted, of course."

A questioning look from Owen had Jack nodding his support. As Ianto started the coffee, the doctor stepped forward. "Ianto, mate—let me look you over. Maybe you've picked up something, and I can help."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "The only thing I've picked up is an insatiable, slave-driving boss. I'm fine."

Jack was slightly surprised at the ferocity of Ianto's typically dry snark and motioned almost desperately at Owen to continue. The doctor laid a cold hand on Ianto's arm with the compassion he so rarely expressed, and to both Jack and Tosh's surprise, Ianto sighed, his shoulders slumping as he let the doctor lead him downstairs. Jack stared after them, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Is he sick?" Tosh asked softly.

"I don't think so," said Jack, though it was possible; Ianto hid those sorts of things too well sometimes.

"Did he get hurt last night?" she continued.

Jack shrugged. "No more than usual."

"How long has it been since he's had a full night's sleep and a good lie-in?" she asked.

"Dunno," Jack replied. "It's been a bit insane around here, hasn't it?"

"Yes, but the rest of us have taken it in turns to get some rest. Ianto seems to skip his turn in order to keep up with you."

Jack smirked. "He can keep up, trust me."

"I don't mean like that," Tosh replied, her tone abruptly more sharp than normal; usually she'd just roll her eyes when Jack dropped innuendo about him and Ianto. He knew perfectly well how much she and Gwen gossiped about it, anyway. He offered a sheepish grin in apology, but she glared at him in response.

"I mean, he's not immortal, Jack. He doesn't have that mysterious source of never-ending energy you seem to have, and we all need."

Jack sighed. "You're right, of course. Maybe it's alien influence?" he suggested.

Tosh stopped typing and looked at him with dumbfounded incredulity. "Are you actually serious?"

"You know—the fatigue, the irritability, all that. Maybe he bumped into some tech that…"

Jack trailed off as Tosh gave him a look that could stop whole armies; he'd pissed her off now as well as Ianto.

"No Jack, Ianto said it already: he has a boss—dare I say a boyfriend-like companion-slash-partner—who is an insatiable slave-driver, apparently both at work and at home. So as both, I suggest you start thinking with your head and stop thinking with your cock and let him get some bloody sleep for once!"

Jack actually stepped backward as her anger radiated outward, almost knocking him down. Tosh rarely spoke her mind so heatedly, but when she did, it burned. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally clearing his throat and starting as best as he could.

"It's not just about that, you know," he said softly, leaning in close so the entire hub—well, Owen and Ianto and the pteranadon, anyway—wouldn't hear anything. "I don't just think with my cock all the time, even if everyone assumes that's my endgame in life. I do care, you know. I care about him, a lot. I don't like seeing him like this."

Tosh's face softened. "Then why do you let him run himself ragged?"

"Tosh," Jack said, throwing up his hands. "I may be his boss, but when does Ianto ever do anything anyone tells him?"

"He's doing it right now," said Owen, coming up the steps behind them. "Sound asleep, and he's going to stay that way while we handle the call. Six hours at least, uninterrupted by any…interruptions." And they all knew what Owen meant by interruptions.

Jack frowned. "Just like that? You told him to take a nap, and he did?"

"It's the power of my voice." Owen smirked.

"I don't believe it," said Tosh, and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I gave him a fast-acting sedative, too," shrugged Owen. "He was practically incoherent down there, and he'd certainly be a risk in the field. He'll be mad as hell later, but he'll be out long enough that maybe it'll improve his mood so we can have a long conversation about him taking care of himself."

"I'll take care of him," Jack said automatically, and both Tosh and Owen shook their heads; Owen added a snort for good measure.

"That's rich," said Owen, gathering his pack again. "Considering he works himself to the bone for you, and you let him." Tosh gave Jack a victorious 'I-told-you-so' look. Jack felt his shoulders slump in defeat: they were right. He'd let it go too far. He wanted Ianto by his side so badly and so often that he had completely ignored the other man's needs, even when he was begging for more rest. So now it was his job to make sure Ianto—and the rest of his team, really—took care of themselves. Or he'd have no one to take care of, let alone chase aliens with and wake up next to.

"You're right," he finally said. "I'll do better, I promise. Now what about this alert? What if we need him?"

"Then we call Gwen instead," said Owen, grinning rather ruthlessly. "Or rather, you can call Rhys and give him an earful. Because I'd really love to hear that conversation."

Jack nodded as Tosh gathered her things, and they headed toward the door. "I'd almost rather hear Ianto make that call after the look on his face when you told him Gwen was sleeping in."

"Yes, well, he's out cold now," said Owen. "So you'll have to step up and have yourself another alpha male moment if we need her."

Jack shook his head, then glanced back at the medical bay. "Did you at least give him a pillow and blanket?" he asked, concerned about leaving Ianto alone.

"Yes, dear," mocked Owen. "And his teddy bear, too. Let's go get this over with. I may not feel it, but I know it's bloody cold out there, and you two are going to be whinging the entire time."

"I just hope it's nothing complicated," Tosh sighed. "I'd really like to go back to bed, too."

"It's Torchwood," said Owen as he flung an arm around her shoulder. "Of course it will be complicated."

Jack was just glad Ianto got to sleep this one out.

* * *

Author's Note:

Conclusion tomorrow. Even I can't get it all done in one day. Prepare your toothbrush. *wink*


	3. Snow Day

III. Snow Day

It wasn't as complicated as they expected, just a simple retrieval of a very energetic piece of alien technology that had dropped into someone's garden in Canton. Fortunately, the elderly couple who owned the flat had slept right the small Rift storm and never knew a thing. When they glanced out the window and saw Tosh and Owen placing a strange metal object into a containment box, Jack waved, bounded up to the back door and offered his biggest grin, explaining that they were from the water company and simply collecting samples from the neighborhood to make sure the cold snap hadn't affected the water supply.

Which didn't even make sense to him, but they sent them all off with tea and biscuits, and at least they didn't need the Retcon.

"What do you suppose it is?" asked Tosh as they drove back to the hub.

"Space junk," said Owen. "Old, beat up space junk."

"But it's active," said Tosh. "It's warm. And I'm picking all sorts of readings from it." She frowned. "It's like it has some sort of force field. Jack, do you know what it is?"

Jack glanced at her in the rear view mirror and grinned. "Actually, Tosh. I do. And I will pull up all we have on it so you can study it to your heart's content tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she frowned. "But Jack, I need to run tests today, make sure it's safe, that it's—"

"It's safe," Jack assured her. "And I even know how to work it. Used to have one when I was a kid."

"Was is it then?" asked Owen. "Video game from the future? Or some sort of alien sex toy, maybe?"

"Owen," said Tosh, sounding slightly disgusted. "He just said he had one as a kid."

Owen shrugged. "I don't know what kind of childhood he had. He's kinky enough now, maybe that's when it all started."

Tosh's mouth was hanging open, and Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"It's neither. I'll tell you more later. Right now I'm going to drop you off at home so you can climb back into bed just like you wanted, Tosh. Stay there until tomorrow. Like Owen said, if we need someone, we'll wake Gwen."

"Damn right," said Owen.

"You're trying to get rid of me," said Tosh after a few moments. "What is it and what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, and it's nothing to worry about," said Jack, but he was still grinning, and Owen gave him a suspicious look followed by a irritated sigh.

"He's gonna try it out on Ianto," said Owen. "Dammit, Jack, let the bloke rest. You can show him your new toy later."

"I will," said Jack, pulling onto the A4161. "I mean, I am going to let him rest. He can sleep as long as he needs to. And then yes, I'll show him later."

"Why, is it some sort of futuristic archiving system for him to get off on? Or a coffee maker from the 51st century?" asked Owen, and Jack shook his head.

"Of course not. I told you, I had one as a kid. Who knows, maybe this one was mine. I lost it when I was ten."

"Bet you never thought you'd be trying it out on your whatever-Ianto-is a hundred and fifty years later in the past."

Jack glanced nostalgically at the containment box, trying not to think of the temporal complications of Owen's words let along his remarks about Ianto, echoed from Tosh's own statement earlier. "No, I never thought I'd see one on Earth. But it's perfect. He'll love it—you all will."

"Tell me, Jack," said Tosh, leaning forward. "I won't be able to sleep unless you do."

"You might not sleep if he does," offered Owen. Tosh smacked him gently on the arm, Owen pretended to be hurt, and they both laughed.

And just to get them to stop badgering him, Jack told them what they'd found.

Owen rolled his eyes, not being the outdoors type, but Tosh squealed with delight. Jack just hoped Ianto was as enthusiastic as Tosh.

* * *

Ianto woke slowly in the small room off the medical bay, two blankets tucked around him. He struggled to remember just why exactly he was there…had he been injured? Was he sick? Then he remembered stumbling down the stairs with Owen, fatigue burning through every bone in his body. Owen had done a quick assessment and declared him unfit for duty; for once in his short life, Ianto had agreed.

And he hadn't argued when Owen had offered him a sedative to let him sleep. Rather uncharacteristic of him, really. The doctor had said he'd handle with it Jack, Ianto had nodded wearily, and five minutes later he was tucked into bed, blissfully unaware of anything but the feeling of freedom enveloping him as he drifted to sleep.

Owen had given him a pillow and a blanket, but now there was a second blanket as well as a thermos of coffee on the table beside the bed. He couldn't hear anything from the hub and wondered if the others were still out. Then he checked his watch and realized he'd been asleep for ten hours.

Ten hours straight. When had that ever happened?

Stretching luxuriously, Ianto grinned as he picked up the thermos and sipped at his favorite blend from a nearby café. Probably from Tosh, though he still didn't hear anything from upstairs. Wrapping a blanket around his shoulders, he cupped the warm thermos in two hands and made his way through the medical bay. It was quiet and empty; where was everyone?

A part of him wondered if he should be worried, but maybe the sedative hadn't worn off quite yet, because for some reason, he really wasn't. It seemed too peaceful. There was a different feeling in the air when something had gone wrong. And he told himself that if anything had gone wrong, then surely the team would have woken him. So he decided to just be glad he was warm and rested and drinking coffee after ten beautiful hours of Jack-free sleep. He literally felt like a new man.

Then the thought registered— _ten beautiful hours of Jack-free sleep_—and he shook his head, chastising himself for the thought. It wasn't that he didn't like sharing a bed with Jack most nights, he just wished that sometimes Jack actually used it for sleeping as much as Ianto did. Or that, if Jack wasn't going to sleep, then he'd leave Ianto to it and find something else to do, like paperwork or filing.

Strike that, no filing.

Glancing at Jack's office, Ianto saw the other man sitting at his desk, legs propped up as he leaned back with his hands behind his head. He wasn't…no, he couldn't be. Jack had boundless energy; surely he wasn't sleeping in the middle of the day? Setting down his thermos and blanket, Ianto wiped the sleep from his eyes, ran a hand through his hair, and crept quietly into the office.

"I know you're there," said Jack, without even moving. Ianto still came up behind him without a word, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck so his hands rested on the other man's chest. Jack leaned back into him, glancing up and smiling.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead."

Ianto shrugged. "No apologies. I needed it."

"You don't need to apologize," said Jack, spinning his chair around and pulling Ianto toward him. "Because you did need it. I'm sorry."

Ianto frowned. "What for? It's not your fault."

"Of course it is," said Jack, a rueful look on his face. "I'm the insatiable slave driver of a boss, remember?"

"Oh, right." Ianto closed his eyes and laughed softly. "I might have been slightly delirious when I said some of those things."

"Of course you weren't," Jack said, and tugged Ianto down to sit with him. "You were absolutely right, and Tosh and Owen let me have it for how hard I've been working you."

"And you'll listen to them, will you?" Ianto teased, but Jack nodded seriously.

"Yes, I will, because they were right. Hearing it from a different direction just helped me put it in perspective a bit better. I can't expect you to keep my schedule, no matter how much I want you there with me. And given our personal recreational activities—" Ianto let a snort of laughter escape at that description—"it's even more important that you get your rest."

"Just so I'm still shaggable, I assume?" asked Ianto, but he was smiling.

"No, so you can do your job without being even more at risk due to fatigue." Jack paused and let a broad grin spread across his face. "And that too, of course."

"Well, I wasn't really awake this morning, but I am now. There might even be some syrup in the kitchen…" Ianto trailed off as he leaned down to kiss Jack, slowly and languidly. Jack sighed happily into his mouth, but then pulled away with a mysterious smile.

"Actually, I had something else in mind," he said. Ianto feigned shock.

"That's possible? Something besides sex?"

Jack rolled his eyes and tried to dump Ianto off his lap, but Ianto had recovered enough to be able to catch himself and stand up. He put his hands in his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet. "So what does the great Jack Harkness think about besides sex then?" he asked. "And can I record this in the archives?"

Jack held out Ianto's coat; Ianto didn't even remember hanging it up in the office when he'd come in that morning, as he was fairly sure he'd simply collapsed on the sofa. Then again, he barely remembered pulling on jeans and a jumper at his flat and was fighting the urge to change into one of the suits he kept in Jack's room downstairs.

Ianto slipped into his coat and helped Jack with his. Jack tossed a rucksack over his shoulder, and though Ianto gave him a questioning look, he merely grinned in response. Ianto followed him through the hub, grabbing his coffee and content with the silence until they reached the SUV.

"So what's going on, then?" he asked curiously. "Where is everyone?"

"Snow day," said Jack.

"I thought Torchwood didn't get snow days," Ianto replied, climbing into the passenger side of the SUV since it was fairly obvious Jack had a destination in mind.

"Change of policy," Jack said with a wink.

"There was no policy. I tried to start one."

"Then you'd better get working on that handbook to make it official."

Ianto buckled himself in and glanced sideways at Jack. "So does this mean you're talking me home for breakfast and that bit about shagging me senseless you promised this morning?"

Jack laughed as he pulled out of the car park. "It's almost time for dinner, Ianto. Too late for breakfast. Are you hungry, though?"

"Starving."

"Good, because when I picked up the coffee, I also picked up plenty to eat."

Ianto tipped the cup toward him. "Thanks for this. So we're going back to mine to eat it all, I gather. Probably naked."

"Nope," grinned Jack. "We're going on a picnic."

"At my place, yeah?"

Silence.

"Jack, it's ten below right now," said Ianto. "You're not seriously considering picnicking outside, are you?"

"Of course. It's a snow day," said Jack. "So we'll picnic in the snow."

Ianto groaned. "I may feel better after ten hours of sleep, but not that much. How, pray tell, are we going to picnic in the snow without freezing our arses off?"

"You didn't ask me about the alert this morning."

"Why, did you find a magical picnic basket from outer space?" suggested Ianto, and Jack gave him another roll of his eyes, as if they had somehow switched places in the conversation.

"No such thing," he replied. "No, something better. Trust me."

"I hate it when you say that," mumbled Ianto, though he did not, not really. Yes, Jack often led him into trouble with a statement like that, but just as often, Ianto experienced something amazing when he put his hand in Jack's and followed. He just hoped this was one of those times.

Jack slipped in a CD and Ella Fitzgerald started singing with the Ellington band. Ianto leaned back and closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him. He could have fallen asleep again, he felt so warm and relaxed. At least, that was until the SUV stopped and Ianto opened his eyes to find they were in Fairwater Park.

In spite of the cold, there were a fair number of people out exploring the paths and enjoying the crisp winter air. The small hill in particular was crowded with screaming, laughing children racing down the slope on plastic sleds, crashing at the bottom into piles of brightly colored jackets and boots.

Ianto knew Jack better than to actually believe they were there for a picnic. Most likely, an alien had been spotted in the area, and they'd be chasing around the park after another extraterrestrial bug for the rest of the afternoon. With a sigh, Ianto pulled up the collar on his coat, added his gloves and a hat, and was pulling a gun from under the seat when Jack stopped him. "You won't need all that," he said.

"If we're going to be running around after aliens all afternoon, I will." Ianto pointed out. He was slightly disappointed that Jack had brought him out for another mission after all he had said about working Ianto too hard. A part of him had hoped Jack really did have something else in mind, and the small vindictive voice in the back of his mind wished Jack had called Gwen for the mission instead—Gwen who hadn't been woken up at five in the morning by a phone call from the hub, but who had a husband that let her sleep in.

Jack frowned. "What makes you think we're after aliens? I said we were going to have a snow day."

"You also said Torchwood doesn't get snow days. Besides, snow days aren't actually spent in the snow," Ianto pointed out. "They are usually inside, snug and warm by the fireplace with hot cocoa and biscuits.

Jack nodded as if he understood. "We'll do that next then, back at yours if you don't mind. First we picnic."

"In the snow."

"In the snow. Follow me." Jack went around to the boot of the SUV, and if Ianto expected Jack to pull out some fancy weapons or other kit for the alien roundup, he was wrong. Jack took out the rucksack, several blankets, and a containment box.

"What's all this then?" Ianto asked, curious and confused at the same time.

Jack handed him the pile of blankets. "Blankets to sit on, and food to eat." He tossed the pack over his shoulder.

"And the box?" asked Ianto.

"You still haven't asked me about the alert this morning," Jack said, trying to sound innocent and only succeeding at annoying.

So Ianto sighed and played along. "So what did you find in Canton this morning, _sir_?"

"A tent," said Jack, grinning broadly.

"A tent," replied Ianto.

"Yep."

"So we're not just picnicking, we're also camping in the middle of Fairwater Park whilst searching for aliens? Won't that look a bit odd?"

Jack shook his head in mock exasperation as he led them toward a pristine area of untouched snow near a copse of trees.

"There are no aliens, and no one will see us."

"Uh-oh," said Ianto. "I know what that usually means." Jack loved the perception filter on the invisible lift, after all.

"If you're interested, sure," winked Jack. "I don't have any syrup, though."

"If I remember correctly, there was plenty this morning."

"Mmm," Jack murmured, eyes going distant. He leaned over and captured Ianto with a cold but oh-so-warm kiss while still walking and talking. "We should definitely try that again."

"Yes, it would be nice to be conscious and coherent," Ianto replied dryly.

"You did fine," Jack assured him.

"Yes, but I don't remember much." Ianto laughed, because the morning seemed so far away now. He still wasn't sure what was going on, but he was feeling so much better he figured he could handle it now. Hopefully.

Jack finally stopped and set down the containment box. He took the blankets from Ianto and set them on the snow. Ianto watched skeptically, knowing they would soak through immediately; he was not looking forward to a picnic on a wet, soggy, freezing cold blanket of snow. But then Jack opened the containment box, took out a smaller metal box and fiddled with some knobs and buttons before setting it in the middle of the blankets. After waiting a moment, he kicked the snow off his boots against the containment box and lowered himself to the ground.

"Come on, it's safe. Join me."

Words that Ianto dreaded sometimes.

However, he had to admit he was intrigued. Jack genuinely seemed to know what he was doing, so he cleaned his own boots and sat down next to Jack, expecting a soggy arse almost immediately.

He was shocked to find the blankets were warm and dry. In fact, he almost felt like he had stepped into a sauna. The area around the blankets was warm enough to lose the gloves and scarf, and probably the coat. Glancing suspiciously at Jack, he stuck his hand outside the perimeter of the blankets and pulled it back immediately as it met the frigid air of the park around them.

"All right," he said reluctantly as Jack took off his coat and tossed it in a heap nearby. "What is it?"

"What's what?" Jack innocently. He began to unload the rucksack of food, and to Ianto's surprise, Jack had packed a complete meal: warm sandwiches, hot soup, a side of Ianto's favorite salad, fruit and chips, and even coffee and biscuits.

"What's going on with that, for one," Ianto replied. He gestured at the metal box in the center of the blankets. "I assume that's what you retrieved this morning?"

Jack nodded and handed him some fresh coffee. Ianto sipped and sighed before continuing. "And I'm guessing it generates some sort of force field to keep out the cold?"

Soup and salad followed, which Ianto found himself attacking as he was practically ravenous by now.

"Not really a force field to keep things out, no," said Jack, chewing thoughtfully on a sandwich. "It actually generates it's own force field to keep things in."

"Like heat and warmth," offered Ianto.

"Whatever you program it to be. I could make it rain, snow, anything, just within the perimeter I've outlined. It creates it's own weather system. So it not only keeps the bad weather out, but lets you program the good weather in."

"Convenient," Ianto murmured.

"Oh, very," said Jack, his mouth full of his favorite sandwich. "They were mostly used in escape pods, so in the case of a crash, the occupants could survive any kind of harsh weather conditions. When I was a kid, they made a child's version for camping in the backyard."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, trying to picture Jack as a child.

"I thought you said humans were the only species who went camping."

"They are," Jack nodded. "And I'm human, remember? Humans took it with them wherever they went. I must say I prefer this to the old-fashioned wool tents. It was like sleeping in a sheep, sometimes."

Ianto half listened, instead watching the small crowds around them, some of whom were eying them strangely as they sat in the snow, coats off, having a picnic as if it weren't the middle of January.

"I thought you said they couldn't see us," he pointed out. Jack nodded and flipped a switch, the air shimmered around them, and the few people who had been looking their way gasped and started whispering to one another.

"Now they can't," said Jack with a grin.

"Did we just disappear in the middle of Fairwater Park?" asked Ianto. He knew he should be concerned—he'd have to keep an eye on the news reports later—but it was so unexpected and slightly exciting that he couldn't really bring himself to care at the moment.

"We did," said Jack. "Sorry, I forgot about that. The best part is that no one can see in, but we can still see out. It's breathtaking when you're out under the stars in the middle of the night."

"I could imagine," Ianto murmured. They ate silently for a while until Ianto spoke again. "This is nice," he said. "So why, again?"

Jack leaned forward to kiss him. "Because you deserve it, and I'm groveling for your forgiveness."

"You already have it. I got my prescribed ten hours of sleep," Ianto replied with a smile.

"That was only thanks to Owen," Jack pointed out. Ianto pretended to think about that.

"Then maybe I should thank Owen. Think he minds syrup?"

Jack gave a little growl as he moved closer so they were sitting leg to leg. He wrapped an arm around Ianto and began to nuzzle at his neck. "Owen couldn't feel it anyway, so don't bother."

"It's no bother," said Ianto, hoping to stir him up a bit more. Jack pulled back and made a funny sort of surprised-disgusted-jealous face.

"Didn't think you were that type," he said.

"I'm not," Ianto replied, running his hand down Jack's leg knowing no one could see them. "Besides, you called the snow day, so I should be thanking you."

"Forget it," said Jack, with enough force in his voice that Ianto glanced at him in surprise. "You should still be berating me, that's what you should be doing. I have no right to ask so much of you—"

"You don't ask," Ianto murmured.

"Which is even worse." Jack sighed and pulled away. "I really am sorry. You need your rest, your sleep, and your…I don't know…your space. I know I've been coming on a bit strong lately. Together all the time, until you're ready to collapse."

Ianto was quiet for a moment, turning over Jack's words. The conversation could devolve into something far too serious for either one of them, and he was determined not to let that happen. "Rest, yes. Sleep, yes. Space…Jack, I don't mind spending so much time with you. I don't mind chasing aliens with you, I don't mind badgering you to play nice with UNIT and do your paperwork, and I don't mind you being at my place all the time. I…well, I enjoy it. And as long as I get those first two, I'm good."

"Really?" asked Jack, his voice a mix of hopeful and surprised.

"Really." Ianto wiped his hands on his jeans; they were already sticky anyway, and Jack had apparently forgot to pack napkins. "But thank you for this. It was really nice."

This time he leaned forward to kiss Jack, who grinned and pulled him tight until Ianto was breathless and ready to have him right there. Yet again Jack surprised him, however, and slowed things down.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Jack against his lips. "Because I also packed a sled."

Ianto burst out laughing. "You didn't!"

"I did."

"You're not serious."

"I am."

"No way."

"Why not?" asked Jack, moving away and beginning to pack up the food; they'd had their fill and more than half was left. "Isn't that part of a snow day? Going outside to enjoy the snow before you sit in front of the fireplace?"

"I like this much better," said Ianto, wrapping his arms around Jack and pulling him back.

"I like this too," said Jack, punctuating it with another slip of his tongue against Ianto's. "But I found two."

"Two sleds?"

"Yeah, the old fashioned wooden ones with the metal slats, even. Deep in the hub supply room."

"What were they doing there?" asked Ianto, slightly upset that he had not even known they were there, yet starting to contemplate the possibilities. There would be time for their personal recreational activities later, after all, back at his flat, in front of the fire…

"Maybe some team actually had a sense of fun at one point. I never saw anyone use them, but someone must have put them there."

"Maybe they're alien," suggested Ianto.

Jack's head shot up, eyes wide as a he raised his eyebrows in an unasked question. Ianto nodded very seriously, trying not to laugh, and without a word they threw the rest of the food in the sack and began pulling on their coats and gloves, grinning almost maniacally. The extraterrestrial tent went back into the containment box, the blankets and food back into the boot of the SUV.

And the sleds came out, gleaming in the sunshine on the bright white snow.

"Those are definitely alien," said Ianto softly, almost reverently, even if he didn't really believe it. "Think they're safe?"

"No idea," said Jack. "Want to find out?"

"Hell, yes." He grabbed the nearest one before making for the hill. Jack reached for his hand and pulled him back for one last kiss.

"You're amazing, you know that, right?" he murmured, and Ianto simply nodded against his lips.

"I know. And you're going down, you know that, right?"

"On you?" asked Jack with that dirty wiggle of his eyebrows that Ianto adored. "Right now? Shouldn't we have done that in the tent?"

"I'm talking about that hill and your sorry little sled. You are going to eat my ice."

"You wish."

"I know."

"You don't."

"I know everything, Jack."

"Then you're on, Ianto Jones."

"Do your best, Captain."

They raced up the hill hand in hand with their old fashioned (but probably not very alien) sleds.

"I will," Jack murmured. "I will."

And Ianto knew he wasn't just taking about racing downhill, but so much more.

It seemed that an occasional snow day was exactly what Torchwood needed, and with a whoop, Jack and Ianto flew down the hill with blissful abandon, enjoying what little time they had to spend together as normal people before they returned to their own special brand of normal at Torchwood.

It was those rare times Ianto sometimes thought he could have both, even though he knew it would never happen—not for them, not with Torchwood. Yet he would cherish each and every moment with Jack he could, whichever normal it might be. It was worth it, especially on days like this.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry, that was a day later than I promised. I went to hear Beethoven last went. Torchwood or Beethoven? Hm. Yes, Beethoven won. And then the candyfloss fluff appeared. Hope you brought your toothbrush, or if you live Down Under, your lemons as well. Sometimes I don't know what gets into me. But I do know my snow day was nothing like this, though it would have been a hell of day off if it had. Maybe next time if I can find myself a Jack or Ianto. Thanks for reading - enjoy! My next is percolating and I can't wait!


End file.
